


A Voltron Musical

by Paffu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant until season 2 only, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paffu/pseuds/Paffu
Summary: Post Season 2, Team Voltron lands on a planet to put itself back together. The atmosphere there, however, has strange effects on the paladins. Crack, angst and fluff ensues!! And lots of Disney references.





	A Voltron Musical

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic at AO3! I would love to know what you guys think!  
> I'll probably be updating weekly :) 
> 
> Also, suggestions for more songs for the fic are welcome!  
> Follow me on twitter! @marinapaffu and tumblr Paffuz

It had been three days since Shiro disappeared. Keith had barely left his room, and when he did, it was late at night to train for 5 hours straight and end up completely worn out, skin covered in bruises.

The others tried to work out plans to continue bringing peace to the planets that were still under Galra influence, even without being able to form Voltron. They were all pretty shaken, and it wasn't uncommon for Lance or Hunk to break down in tears at unexpected moments. Allura tried to remain strong to support the paladins, but she was quieter normal and her eyes looked lost and sunken, without their usual sparkle.

Pidge buried herself in her computers, trying to build more advanced trackers in an attempt to find, now, in addition to her lost brother and father, their leader. Losing Shiro made her feel like she would keep losing everyone dear to her. Hunk and Lance tried to keep her company a few hours a day, the latter even attempting to crack a few jokes, but their laughter was always quiet and dry.

Coran was the one who best managed to keep his head in place. He was slowly picking up the team's pieces and bringing them together, drawing new strategies and bringing everyone's spirits up little by little.

It was on that third day that Coran suggested they leave the castle for a while, land on a planet, tell some Voltron stories, make new allies and maybe get their mind off the Shiro-shaped hole in their lives.

And because Coran is well....Coran, he carefully remembered all his 53984 travels and handpicked the most fun planet he could remember for them to spend their days off. It was going to be perfect. The place was called Lalarox.

They were all in the main room waiting for landing as Coran gave them some information about their holiday destination.

"My dear Paladins, I’m sure this will be the best days off of your lives, the Lalaroxians are a very friendly, upbeat people. Their atmosphere might be a little different from what you kids are used to but it is perfectly safe".

His face was twisted in a strange half smile like he was trying not to laugh. It was at least suspicious, but they decided to ignore it.

As they left the castle, they felt the nice warm breeze, and finally breathed real air, not something generated by a giant artificial castle ship.

"Wow guys this planet is so warm and nice and it kind of smells like the beach?? We should have come here from day one!! Coran do they have a beach???"

But before Coran could answer, their hosts appeared all around them, skinny aliens with long limbs in all different colors, and the one in front, probably one of their leaders, started saying:

_"Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_

_It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

_That we welcome you tonight_

They took the Princess's hand and did a small courtesy, leading the voltron team into the gathering of expectant aliens.

_And now, we invite you to relax_

_Let us pull up a chair_

_As the dining room proudly presents_

_Your dinner!"_

Lance turned to Hunk and met his equally surprised eyes. "ARE THEY FREAKIN QUOTING BEAUTY AND THE BEAST DUDE????” He whispered-shouted to his friend.

They looked around and more aliens appeared, bringing trays with all kinds of weird looking food.

A second of silence passed in which Allura and Coran just looked charmingly as more treats appeared out of nowhere. Pidge raised an eyebrow, Keith crossed his arms and seemed confused and Lance and Hunk just stared from each other to the aliens with their mouths hanging open. And then the largest chorus any of them had ever heard started:

_(~Beauty and the Beast- Be our guest~)_

_"Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Put our service to the test_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

_And we'll provide the rest"_

,sang all the planet’s natives as one as they helped tie lion printed tissues around the team’s members' necks. They danced on their long legs while bouncing the dishes and offering them all kinds of space delicacies.

"What is happening???" Pidge asked Coran and Allura while trying not to be walked over by any dancing aliens or hit in the head by a tray. The other Paladins, still in shock– though Hunk and Lance already had a kind of purple taco filled with orange goo in their hands – turned their attention to the Alteans, also waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I told you, children, the Lalaroxians are a very lively society! They’re funky, they get with the beat!". No one seemed to buy that, but they figured they should talk about it later and not in the middle of a crazy alien food parade to welcome them, apparently.

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why, we only live to serve_

 

Hunk, Lance and Pidge shrugged and decided to enjoy the not-food-goo while they could.

They took a bit of everything offered, and started moving to the beat.

_Try the grey stuff_

_It's delicious!_

_Don't believe me?_

_Ast the dishes!_

They looked at the grey goo and Hunk decided to try it still slightly dancing. "Hm...slimy yet satisfying" and grinned at Lance, and they bumped their shoulders together in a best buds way as Lance tried the gray goo as well.

"These are the best aliens ever??? I mean how do they even know this song?" Lance asked as Pidge joined their little dancing circle. Lance tried to talk to the colorful creatures to ask how they happen to be the coolest living beings beside him but they seemed so into the music that they only looked at them to offer food.

Suddenly they were distributing sparkly drinks in pretty pink glasses.

_"Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest_

_If you're stressed_

_It's fine dining we suggest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest"_

And they started a toast for the Voltron members. Allura and Coran were still smiling and lightly swaying to the beat and took part in the toast even though they had no idea what song that was. Lance looked around toasting with everyone, smiling like he hadn’t done in months due to all the battles, saving the world and Shiro disappearing. Then he saw Keith.

He looked like he was standing at a funeral instead of a celebration for them. His arms crossed as always, a defensive stance and expression full of hurt and disappointment. Their eyes met and Lance thought he had never seen the boy look like that. It looked like he was about to cry. But this is Keith, his rival, he’s supposed to shout at him, to be mad, even throw something at him, not CRY???

Keith broke eye contact. Soon the song ended and their attention was caught by one of the alien leaders, who welcomed the Voltron team, without singing this time. They said he would lead them to their rooms so they could get settled in before they were showed around. The paladins and the two Alteans led through blueish vegetation and small round wooden houses until they arrived at a larger building. Lance kept stealing looks at Keith, who just followed the others, rarely looking up. The taller boy tried to approach him but he just looked away and walked a little faster.

"Keith, my legs are longer, you can't keep me away like that, dude" Lance whispered hovering right next to him.

"Go away Lance, just leave me alone" the shorter one mumbled without turning his head.

They were shown to their rooms, located in one of the big houses they guessed were some kind of inn. Since Lance was standing close to Keith, he ended up being assigned the room next to him. Which sucked, he didn’t want to be around moping mullet head all the time, though he was a little worried about the red Paladin, so he kept quiet. Hunk and Pidge took rooms across from theirs, on the other side of a small garden, while Allura and Coran were led to rooms upstairs.

When Keith was about to enter his room, Lance once again tried to talk to him, reaching out for his shoulder. "Hey Mullet, Seriously," the red paladin turned and looked straight into Lance with these broken, dead eyes that made Lance actually try to be serious for a second "we are worried about you man, don't just push us out...we're a team, right?"

And Keith couldn't hold it in anymore, no one even cared that Shiro was gone, they were in this stupid planet already smiling and laughing and NOT FUCKING CARING. He felt something burst inside of him, and he couldn’t control what he was saying. He mumbled " _I'm so tired of being here..._ " and Lance raised an eyebrow "But we just got here, what the hell, give the planet a chance".

And then Keith had no idea what was happening to his body, so he closed the door right in Lance’s face and locked it behind him, whispering " _suppressed by all my childish fears_ ". Wait...what?

What was he saying? And suddenly memories of him being left by his parents, then by foster families and now by Shiro flooded his mind, and he felt the panic of not finding his friend in his lion all over again. He continued talking to himself in whispers

_"And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone"_

 

Soon he realized realised he wasn't talking anymore...he was...singing? WHAT? But he was so caught up in it, he felt tears in his eyes and suddenly it was too strong. He slipped down the door until he was kneeling on the floor and continued, now louder, tears falling on his hands, which he brought up to try to cover his face from the world.

(~Evanescence- my Immortal~)

_"These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

 

He sang into his fists, rocking on his knees and feeling so empty and so full at the same time he could do nothing but let his body take charge.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

He tried to grab at the rough floor, practically shouting the lyrics now, his voice breaking as he remembered finally finding Shiro that night in the desert,

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

and how Shiro always tried supported him even if he pushed him out, and he helped Shiro too, as best as he could, but now he was gone. Shiro was all he had ever had.

_But you still have all of me_

He was trying to calm himself down but the song and memories just kept coming,

He lowered his head into his hands on the ground, tears endless, eyes red, lips quivering

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

The singing and the and the crying all came together.

_But though you're still with me_

And Keith tried his best to breath.

_I've been alone all along_

 

Silence.

  


What the hell, why was Keith being so emo omg. Lance couldn't believe he just had a door just to his face.

He went into his room, dropped his things on the bed at the corner and noticed it was a simple room, but definitely more homey than their sterile castle environments. There was even a little alien plant on a pot on the desk, how nice.

He threw himself on the bed and stretched, when he heard something weird. Was it a song somewhere? Was it coming from Keith's room? wtf? He got closer to the wall separating their rooms and put his ear against it. NO. WAY.  Was that Keith SINGING??? Was that Keith singing EVANESCENSE?? Is this real life? He just stood there with no regard whatsoever for privacy. Come on, he was singing his heart out. EVANESCENCE .Who cares about privacy. He sounded really emotional about it too. Jeez. Was this what emo boys did? Cry their sorrows in song? Super weird. If you want to get better, sing some Queen Bey, dude.

He had no idea if he was feeling sorry, worried or like filming it and putting it on youtube and making a ton of money.

Anyway, after the weirdest Evanescence cover he'd ever heard finally stopped, he decided he could move on with his life.  He took a shower, put on a tight blue v neck shirt, dark pants, moisturized the hell out of his face because the atmosphere of this place was like super dry?

As he left his room he met Hunk and Pidge analyzing the plants around the garden.

“Hey dudes! Whatcha nerds looking at? Are the Disney aliens here to give us the tour yet?”

“Hey Lance, the vegetation in this planet is amazing!!! It's totally different from anything on Earth, I can't even identify what they are made of yet, but THEY ARE SO COOL!! Their surface is covered by a kind of light absorbing substance, and I'm PRETTY sure they will glow at night” Pidge’s little eyes were huge and sparkling as she fangirled over space plants.

“True”, agreed Hunk smiling softly and petting the plants with his large hands. “So what have you been up to, Lance?”

Lance raised an eyebrow and dropped to sit cross legged on the grass with his friends. “Hunk, pidge. You have no idea what I just witnessed with my own two ears. It’s going to blow your minds”.

“What? Please let it not be something weird” Teased Hunk while pretending to be praying to some alien gods.

“Sorry Hunk, but I think it IS under the weird category. I just heard….Keith sing My Immortal through the wall.” Pidge and Hunk raised one eyebrow each. Because of course it was something about Keeeeeeeefff. It was always something about Keith. The two geniuses had no idea how Lance hadn't realized he was obsessed with the other boy yet, because wow, it was obvious. And of course Keith was oblivious too.

So Lance continued “He was REALLY INTO IT MAN, it was like he was incarnating Amy Lee or something I swear it was the emoest thing I’ve ever seen-I mean heard-in my life!”

Hunk had a suspicious expression, and Pidge cut in. “What’s My Immortal e who’s Amy Lee?” she asked as if gathering data for a hypothesis.

“What! Pidge! She is like the goth goddess, I mean, if you dig that..she was pretty popular in the early 2000´s I guess?”

“Lance, I think her songs have too much drama and not enough tech for Pidge” Hunk added.

“Yeah, probably, I don’t really listen to that many songs with lyrics, so anything someone was SINGING, I probably don’t know.”

“Oh yeah, Pidge? What about Hatsune Miku??? There’s lyrics but it’s all robots”

“Hatsune Miku is NOT a robot, Lance” corrected Hunk with a typical Hunk smile while shaking his head.

“Oh is that the character that sings with a computer programmed voice? I still prefer no voice, so no. Though I did some research on the softwares they use and the algorithms and it's unbelievable what they can do--”

”Ok, Pidge, you lost me, but what about KEITH SINGING GOTH EMO MUSIC?”  Lance interrupted bringing the subject back to his rival.

“Oh, right, I have a theory about that”, replied pidge casually.

“You mean the theory that Keith is probably a goth emo Evanescence hardcore fan and probably brought all his CDs in his backpack to space? Then yes I agree.”

“No Lance, think about it. Have you EVER heard Keith sing? EVER? Or even hum? Or even talk for like more than a minute unless you guys are fighting?” Pidge adjusted her glasses and looked like she was about to tell them the biggest revelation since actual aliens.

“Wow, that is true Pidge, it really is kinda out of character for Keith to just sing like that…..” Hunk looked deep in thought. “OMG do you think……..?”. His eyes went huge and turned to Pidge.

“Well, we’ll find out. Come on.” She stood up decidedly and walked further into the garden where she had seen Coran speaking to some of their hosts.

When they found the Altean, Pidge grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him away from his conversation. “Coran, we have to talk.”

The redhead looked surprised “Of course Pidge, what is it?” he asked while being dragged toward the other two.

Pidge stood on her tiptoes trying to look more intimidating, but they could all agree she was intimidating enough no matter her size. “Coran….Is there anything you might want to tell us about this atmosphere??”

“Well, young paladins, it is composed of  3% agtenax, 70% Otofor, 5,3% lagotr and-”

“No Coran, SOMETHING ELSE. Like how it makes people go crazy and start singing out of nowhere.” She narrowed her eyes at the tall man.

“Oh...you mean that…yes, the atmosphere in this planet can have that effect on some species. It makes living creatures sing whenever they have strong feelings they are keeping inside. I thought it might help with bring the team back together you know. You earthlings hide your emotions like clobtogs trying to protect their shraftles, you know it’s just going to blow up in the end. “

“WAIT WAIT. So My Immortal was actually KEITH’S EMOTIONS???” Lance shouted to whoever might be interested, and then just looked deep in thought.

Pidge turned back to Coran “Ok but you have to know the song, right? How did the Lalaroxians know a Disney song???”

At that, the purple alien who had been chatting with Coran’s attention was caught and he walked over excitedly. “ Did you say Disney?? Right, of course, you guys are from Earth! Earth musicals are the BIGGEST hit around here. That’s one of the reasons everyone is so excited to have you all as guests! Other than, you know, Voltron saving the universe and all!!”

Hunk’s eyes sparkled and Lance was dragged from his thoughts by the revelation. They half hugged each other and were practically jumping up and down. “OMG LET’S DO A SPACE KARAOKE ALL TOGETHER!! I CAN’T BELIEVE THERE’S A WHOLE ALIEN PLANET IN OUTER SPACE THAT LOVES DISNEY?” they were fanboying and shouting one voice over the other, but the alien was right there with them in their excitement.

“We are going to have a blast with you earthlings! I’m Telilu, it’s an honor to meet you! Now, we should probably start our tour around the capital!"

Just then Allura appeared. “Good to see you are socializing with our hosts already. Shall we begin the tour?” She looked around at the paladins. ”Where is Keith?”

They looked a little troubled at that, but lance took the initiative. “Um...I´ll go get him.”

On his way to Keith's room he couldn't help but think about the fact that Keith had been singing My Immortal, and those were actually his feelings? Man, he really must be missing Shiro. He felt a pain in his chest, but he ignored it.


End file.
